Jordan's Valentine
by Star Fata
Summary: Jordan receive's his valentine from Eva. Sequel to Valentine's Plans, but can be read without. JordanXEva. Companion to Aikka's Valentine.


Jordan's Valentine

**AN- Sort of a sequel to Valentine's Plans, but can be read without. And I'm taking a pretty big liberty with Molly/Eva, but just roll with it. Please? *Looks adorably pathetic***

Glowing gold eyes snapped open at the suggestion of magic he felt. It felt like something had entered Oban... In the Flying Temple?

Intrigued, he moved to the Courtyard, to better pinpoint the disturbance. His heart (or something that felt a lot like it, stupid glowy body) leapt to his throat when he traced it to the Earth Module.

He hadn't realized he'd gotten his hopes up until he felt them crash when it was deserted. Sighing, he let his head drop. A pulse of red at the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned towards it.

'A letter?' He thought, bemused. 'Last I checked; Oban didn't have mail service.'

The red glow surrounding the envelope flicked, then faded away. He felt the odd sensation of almost-hearing a familiar, heartfelt laugh.

The envelope was addressed to 'Mr Avatar'.

Opening it, he found a card. His lips quirked involuntarily at the two cartoon superheroes on the front, the boy holding chocolates and the girl holding a sign. 'Happy Valentine's Partner!' It read.

Grinning, he looked inside.

_Hey Partner,_

_It's Molly, in case you haven't guessed. Or Eva, if you prefer. You never did get that explanation I promised, did you? Oh well. Now's a good a place as any, provided this actually reached you._

_My name is Eva Wei. My mother Maya was the first star-racer pilot to ever attain all international titles, and my father Don was her manager. When I was five, my mother competed in the Interplanetary Championships, and died in her race against Spirit when her left reactor sprung a leak. My dad dropped me off at boarding school a few weeks later. After ten years, I got sick of waiting for him to get around to visiting, calling or writing me, and escaped to go find him. He didn't recognise me, so I panicked and ended up calling myself Molly._

_You can probably guess the rest._

_Now, you've got your explanation, as promised. And I can get this valentine back on track! I've been good, dad and I are a family again. Sometimes, everything seems like a weird dream, because how could it have happened to me? But I know __you're__ real partner, even if I can't exactly see you anymore. Stan and Koji went back to work for Miguel. We're still in contact, if only because they like watching people's faces when they introduce me as their assistant. I don't blame them, it's pretty funny. We got in contact with Rick, and he's been doing a few odd jobs, trying to find a career he can put up with. He'd gotten pretty good at writing letters since he found out that yes, I could and would bug the hell out of him otherwise, even if he __**was**__ on a colony._

_It's only you we're missing. And believe me, I miss you a lot. I was sort of planning on asking you out after we got back to earth, since if you said no I could just avoid you for a while and then get back to being friends. Now, I may not have gotten that chance, but I'm still claiming you were my first boyfriend. It let me talk to your mom and tell her a few things, and it's better to say 'my first kiss was from my first boyfriend, Jordan', than to say 'it was with a great guy called Jordan'._

_So long as I know the truth, right? The times we went off on our own and almost got ourselves killed were our dates, by the way._

_So, Valentine's Day is coming up, I saw this, and thought of you. You might not have been my boyfriend, but you'll always be my partner, and that's more than good enough for me to send you this card._

**Happy Valentines Day**

_Eva Wei_

_Molly_

_Ps- Apparently everything that happened, you know, activating the temple of the heart, winning Oban, activating the Temple again and kissing the Avatar had a few side-effects. My magic's red, but more of a sunset-pink-red than Canaletto's. Give me a heads up if I should panic._

A bittersweet smile on his lips, Jordan allowed a little of his own power to infuse the paper, to strengthen it against the ravages of time. He didn't want to lose _this_.


End file.
